world_of_kuku_and_yayafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Senbonzakura
About ''' Senbonzakura (or Princess Senbonzakura Formally) is a Korean-Japanese 18-year-old girl who helps Kuku and Yaya with the world's #1 underlying issues. Senbonzakura is known to spoil kids, telling children under the age of 13 the hurtful but most honest truth and being the beautiful girl that she is. Senbonzakura has a little sister named Sakura, which most fans just say that she's a miniature version of Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura's relationship to Kuku and Yaya is like mother to kids. Princess Senbonzakura is often representing Princess Pring, her only best friend whom she could trust. Senbonzakura (since the show is rated TV-14) uses certain swear words such as; hell, ass and damn. Although "ass" and "damn" aren't released from her mouth very often, it is said that Senbonzakura uses the certain types of words in cases that is said to cause shock and/or paranormal activity between Kuku and/or Yaya. '''Personality Senbonzakura can be a belittling adult compare to other adults in the world of Kuku and Yaya. Also, in the comic books Senbonzakura is known for having a nice and sweet personality. depending on the situation princess Senbonzakura's personality becomes aloof and changeable. in the first release of the episode, Time Crunch ALERT Senbonzakura made Kuku and Yaya's dream open as if they are actually adults. Afterwards when things went down south, Senbonzakura's personality changed just then. When Kuku and Yaya wanted Senbonzakura to turn them into senseless adults, her personality then was in the "I don't care" mode. Later on Senbonzakura can be seen doing paperwork at the table by herself and no one else. Latsu comes and alert Senbonzakura about Kuku and Yaya's frantic situation. She immediately responds with "Ok? I'm sure that the kids are just fine." Saying in other words Senbonzakura isn't worrying about Kuku and Yaya that much. She thought to herself that the situation wasn't even serious between the two children. When Kuku started to run and scream and Keo-an was chasing after him, Latsu tells Senbonzakura "isn't that weird?" Princess Senbonzakura also heard Yaya screaming. Afterwards, she admittedly acts towards the incidence and says "Hell No!" when she made the stuff disappear. Senbonzakura's personality then change after the whole entire incident between the two children had happened. As sweet as Senbonzakura is, her personality can be changeable depending on how she is feeling in that time of day. Appearance Princess Senbonzakura, so far, is only showing with two types of clothing on the times of the episodes. As Senbonzakura looks visibly to the audience, she wears a hot pink dress and bow that barely sees out, cotton candy sky blue OPERA GLOVES AND SOCKS! Light pink flats or heels and she always carry a wand that looks like the Taeguk Circle of South Korea's flag with her. In the toy version of Senbonzakura, her hair is lighter and more tinted than it is on the show. It is clear that later in the series that Senbonzakura will dye her hair green, purple or even blue. The Second most seen outfit that she wears is a blue and pink checkered dress, yellow flats and a Hello Kitty red bow. This outfit, however will not be available in toy or nendoroid version of Princess Senbonzakura.